San Diego Comic Con 2018 - Wonach sich der Fan die Finger leckt
center Alle Jahre wieder treffen sich Comic-, Film- und Fernsehfans in San Diego, um die größte Comicmesse der Welt zu feiern, ihren Stars die Hände zu schütteln und sich den neuen Ankündigungen der Medienwelt zu stellen. Dass die Comic Con bereits seit Jahren einen größeren Fokus auf die Film- und Serienveröffentlichungen legt und sogar Serien, die rein gar nichts mit Comics zutun haben, ihr Panel in der Hall H abhalten, scheint dabei niemanden zu stören. Dennoch hat man jedes Jahr nach der Comic Con das Gefühl, man wäre jetzt schlauer als vorher. ' Highlights Aquaman & DCEU Am 15. Juni 2018 gab James Wan via Twitter (samt neuem Logo zum Film) bekannt, dass 'Aquaman seinen Ersten Trailer auf der Comic Con erhalten wird. Es wird erwartet, dass der Trailer (auch aufgrund des immer näher rückenden Kinostarts am 20. Dezember 2018) möglichst bald dann auch im Netz zu sehen sein wird. Auch ein erster Blick auf Shazam! (Kinostart 4. April 2019) soll angeblich gezeigt werden. thumb|center|550px Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Denn während sich Konkurrent Marvel unseres Wissens nach auf der diesjährigen Comic Con bedeckt hält, möchte Warner Bros., in Form von DC-based-Film-Production-Präsident Walter Hamada, beeindruckend auflaufen. Es wird erwartet, dass DC einige Filme ankündigt. Darunter sind vor allem: Man of Steel 2, The Batman, Suicide Squad 2,' Nightwing', New Gods oder der noch unbetitelte Flash-Solo-Film. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob Warner es schafft, mit entsprechendem Line-Up aufzuwarten. Marvel Television Das nächste große Ding in Sachen Marvel Television wird wohl die zweite Staffel der mehr oder minder beliebten Netflix-Serie Marvel's Iron Fist 'sein. Am 19. Juli 2018 werden Cast und Showrunner erwartet. Und man wird möglicherweise einen ersten Einblick und vielleicht auch die Ankündigung des Netflixstarts mitbringen. Weiterhin wird am 20. Juli 2018 der Cast von 'Cloak & Dagger '''erwartet. Da aktuell noch die erste Staffel läuft, wird man wohl sehr wenig neue Informationen zur Zukunft der Serie erwarten dürfen. thumb|center|550px Dafür werden es sich die auf den X-Men basierenden Serien sicherlich nicht nehmen lassen, uns etwas mehr zu teasen. Denn sowohl Legion' als auch 'The Gifted' haben ihre aktuelle Season bereits hinter sich. Und während es mit letzterer vermutlich erst im kommenden Jahr weitergeht, wird erstere bereits im Herbst diesen Jahres wieder fortgeführt. Genauer gesagt: Am 25. September 2018 auf Fox. Viel ist noch nicht über die zweite Staffel von The Gifted bekannt, allerdings wird sie diesmal mit 16. Folgen statt nur 13 Folgen auflaufen. Sicherlich werden auch Hauptdarsteller Stephen Moyer, Amy Acker, Jamie Chung und Co. auftreten. Und auch hier wurden übrigens zwei neue Hauptdarstellerinnen bestätigt. Die eine ist dem geneigten Fan sicherlich keine Unbekannte: Es handelt sich um Skyler Samuels, welche bereits in der Ersten Staffel auftrat. Die andere ist die aus Empire bekannte Grace Gealey. Sie soll eine Rolle namens „Reeva” übernehmen. AMC & Preacher Neben den üblichen 'The Walking Dead' und 'Fear The Walking Dead Panels', wird auch' Preacher' seine dritte Staffel promoten. Der Hauptcast um Dominic Cooper, Ruth Negga und Joe Gilgun wird erwartet. Da allerdings auch hier die Staffel gerade läuft, dürften wir wohl nicht viele Informationen erhalten. Sonys Spider-Man Universum Sony wird ebenfalls auf der Comic Con present sein. Es werden vordergründig, vor allem 'Venom' (4. Oktober 2018) und der Spider-Man-Animationsfilm' A New Universe' (13. Dezember 2018) erwartet. Wobei es durchaus möglich ist, dass beide einen neuen Trailer bekommen. Es ist ebenfalls anzunehmen, dass die Venom-Stars Tom Hardy, Michelle Williams und Riz Ahmed anwesend sein werden. center|550px Und dann gibt es da noch dieses Gerücht, dass von Deadline in die Welt gesetzt wurde: So heißt es, Tom Holland werde einen Überraschungsauftritt auf dem Sony-Panel haben. Bleibt nur noch zu klären, wieso? Möglichkeiten gibt es reichlich: Zum einen munkelt man schon seit langem, dass Tom Holland einen Cameo-Auftritt im Venom-Film haben könnte. Zum anderen wäre es durchaus denkbar, dass er genauere Infos zum aktuell drehenden 'Spider-Man: Far From Home' mitbringt. Wie auch immer sein Auftritt aussehen wird, spannend bleibt es allemal. Arrow, Black Lightning und Co. Am 21. Juli 2018 wird die The CW-Serie 'Black Lightning' den Serienansturm mit ihrem Panel eröffnen. Erwartet werden die Hauptdarsteller um Cress Williams, China Anne McClain, Nafissa Williams, Christine Adams, James Remar, Damon Gupton, Marvin Jones III sowie Showrunner Salim Akil. Des weiteren wird es einen ersten Blick auf die zweite Staffel (welche am 9. Oktober 2018 starten soll) geben. thumb|center|550px Darauffolgend wird das wahre Arrowverse mit 'Supergirl' eröffnet. Hier werden ebenfalls Mellisa Benoist, Mehcad Brooks, Chyler Leigh, David Harewood, Katie McGrath und Jesse Rath erwartet. Nachdem bereits im Vorfeld zur vierten Staffel bekannt wurde, dass Jeremy Jordan und Odette Anabelle kein Teil des Hauptcasts mehr sein werden, ist wohl auch mit einem Auftritt auf der Comic Con nicht mehr zu rechnen. Das Dritte Panel wird vom Paten des Arrowverse höchstselbst übernommen. Denn die titelgebende Serie 'Arrow' hält im Anschluss an die Supergirl-Runde ihr Panel ab, um die mittlerweile siebte Staffel der Serie zu bewerben. Und unter dem Hauptcast um Hauptdarstller Stephen Amell befindet sich auch diesmal eine große Überraschung. Denn während die Veteranen Willa Holland und Paul Blackthorne im Zuge der letzten Staffel ihren Abschied aus der Serie feierten, kehrt ein alter Bekannter in Form von Colton Hayes aka Roy Haper/Arsenal nach Starling City und somit auf die Comic Con zurück. Weiter geht es dann mit unseren Lieblingszeitreisenden, den 'Legends of Tomorrow. Nachdem Victor Garber und Franz Drameh schon Mitte der dritten Staffel die Serie verlassen hat, und Keiynan Lonsdale nach kurzer Zeit als Hauptdarsteller, schon wieder davon gelaufen ist, ist das Team um Sara Lance und Rey Palmer mal wieder so richtig durchgeschüttelt worden. Aber keine Angst, denn Jes Macallan, Courtney Ford und Matt Ryam als Fan-Favorit John Constantine, werden ab der vierten Staffel der Zeitreiseserie zusammen mit den anderen auf der Brücke der Waverider sitzen. Und last but not least, kommt dann everybody's darling '''The Flash daher geflitzt. Hier wird ebenfalls der Hauptcast um Grant Gustin erwartet. Und was soll man sagen, er kann ebenfalls mit drei neuen Hauptdarstellern aufwarten. Denn Danielle Nicolett, Hartley Sawyer und Jessica Parker Kennedy wurden allesamt, in den Hauptcast befördert. Es ist zu erwarten, dass alle Serien mit einem Trailer aufwarten werden! Marvel Studios Ok, ok: Marvel hat im eigentlichen Sinne kein Panel auf der Comic Con. Allerdings wird das Visual Developmentteam erwartet. Dies verspricht uns erstmals, nie zuvor veröffentliche Konzeptbilder aus den letzten zwanzig Filmen. Vermutlich werden diese dann auch „irgendwie einen Weg in dieses Internet” finden und dem ein oder anderen Hardcore-Marvel-Fan einige interessante Einblicke verschaffen. Eure Meinung? Es ist sicherlich nicht schwierig zu erknennen, dass die diesjährige Comic Con deutlich von DC dominiert wird. Während Marvel ohnehin die letzten Jahre immer weniger present wurde, wundert es nicht, dass man quasi nur noch auf die TV-Sparte setzt. Besonders interessant dürften wohl die DCEU- und Sony-Panels werden, da man hier mit den meisten Neuankündigungen rechnen kann. So etwa mit dem Spider-Verse, wo bereits Filme wie Morbius und Silver & Black angekündigt wurden. Und da beim DCEU mit Walter Hamada endlich jemand die Führung übernommen hat, der scheinbar eine Ahnung hat, was er tut, sollte es nicht verwundern, wenn Filme, die bereits vor Jahren angekündgt wurden, nun auch endlich in Produktion gehen. Aber wonach sehnt ihr euch am Meisten während der San Diego Comic Con? Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose